


Do You Trust Me?

by BAD268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: When a small town suffers disappearances, the Winchesters put their trust into a criminology student, and Sam not only falls in love, but also gets cursed.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 7
Collections: Share The Love, Supernatural Quote Bingo





	1. Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> (Sam Winchester X Reader)  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Requested: Entry for @thisismysecrethappyplace’s Share The Love Bingo. Square Filled: Sleeping Beauty. Also entry for @spnquotebingo with the prompt, “I'm not a psychopath, ___. I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research.”  
> Warnings: None

Weird things have been happening recently. I say that because nothing ever happens in my small town; everyone knows everybody. People have been disappearing. First, it was Old Man Walker down the street. Then, it was Mrs. Gespian, the elementary school librarian. Just last week the Brown twins were taken; they were only nine! Yesterday, my roommates went to this college party down by the lake, and they have not come back. Normally, I would not be this worried, but with the activity recently, I was frightened that they were taken, too.

I was studying in my room when I heard a loud knock at the door. I made my way over as quickly as possible, thinking it was one of my roommates. I throw the door open to be met with two men, one ruffly my age and the other a few years older. “How can I help you two?”

“My name is Agent Chris Bacon, and this is my partner Agent Arnold Palmer. We just have a few questions to ask you, if that is alright,” the taller one said. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” I laughed, but they seemed serious. “Okay, drop the act. I’m studying to become a profiler; I see right through you guys. How about this, you come in here, tell me who you really are, and I’ll answer the questions. How does that sound?”

“Alright, you caught us, ya psychopath,” the shorter one mumbled as he walked into our dorm room followed closely by the taller one who rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a psychopath, Palmer. I’m a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research,” I snapped with a smirk across my face as I pulled out two chairs for them to sit in while we talked. I heard the shorter one call me out on the Sherlock reference, but that made my smile grow even more. “Okay, first thing’s first. Hello, I’m (Y/N). Who are you?”

“So, I am Sam Winchester,” the taller one said as he sat in front of me.

“I’m Dean, Sammy’s my little brother,” the shorter one said in a teasing tone. By the look on Sam’s face, he does not like to be called Sammy, but it looks like they tease each other a lot.

“Oh, please. There is nothing little about him, shorty,” I stated with a blank face which contoured into a large smile at the scowl Dean shot at me. “Alright, cut to the chase. What do you want?”

“It’s obvious that you would notice the disappearance of many people in this town, correct?” I nodded, getting an idea of where this was going. “Can you name them? All of them or a few, if you can.”

“It is no problem,” I told them all about the people around town, and how they said they would go to the lake one day but never come back. “Yeah, my roommates went to a party down by the lake last night. They didn’t come back either, but that could be because they’re sluts.”

“Do you not care for their safety?” Dean countered. He looked confused and slightly upset, but I do not know why.

“We are very different people,” I explained. “They are extroverts, and I am socially awkward. They’re in college for the experience, I’m here for a degree. They like being in large groups at parties, I like staying at home by myself, reading. They have guys over all the time, and I haven’t even kissed a guy!” I shouted, throwing my hands in the air in an exasperated manner. 

“You have trust issues, girl,” Dean muttered as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his jacket and looked at the contact. “It’s Cas, I’ll be back.” With that, he walked out of my dorm and into the hall.

“Do you know where this party was?” I nodded again, already aware that we were going to head there, so I grab my car keys. “You’re prepared.”

“I know how investigations work. You ask where the scene is, and we check it out,” I said as we walked out of the dorm to see Dean pacing while on the phone. 

“Cas needs my help with something. Can you guys handle it?” He did not even wait for an answer before taking off towards the exit. “Thanks, Sammy!”

“Follow me.” We walked out to my Honda Accord. “It’s not a fancy Impala, but it does the job well enough.”

“How did you know… I am not going to ask. Let’s head out.”

~  
“Welcome to Lake Havarti, the biggest lake in the state,” I led him over to the clearing of trees that had a small house, large fire pit, and a great view of the lake. “This was where the party was last night.”

“Can I ask a personal question before we continue?” He reached out to grab my hand before I could walk closer towards the house.

“Of course, Sam. What’s up?” I turned around to meet his gaze. He still held my hand, but I barely noticed it; it felt right to me.

“Is there a reason you haven’t had your first kiss?” He looked genuinely interested and a little anxious.

I hesitated, trying to think of a logical reason, but I came up empty. “I guess I haven’t found the person I trust enough for it. You see, not many people talk to me. My parents left when I was younger, Foster parents did not treat me as an equal, my roommates only talk to me when it’s required, and other students think I’m weird for keeping to myself. I just think it’s best to hold everything in, I guess.”

“Do you trust me?” He dropped his head to rest his forehead on mine. My breathing quickened slightly, but I kept my eyes in his. For the first time, I could not read the emotion in someone’s eyes.

“Yes,” I said in a soft tone; I was surprised he heard it. I was even more startled when he leaned down more to plant his lips on mine. At first, my eyes widened in shock, but I relaxed after a few seconds, leaning into Sam. Our lips crashed together for a little more than a minute before he pulled away.

“How was that for a first?” He asked with a light smile, swollen lips included. I noticed movement behind Sam, so I tried to look behind him. He took this as a negative, and he immediately let me go before stepping to the side, cursing himself for making me uncomfortable.

“Sam, help me look for whoever that was,” I whispered. He stopped talking to himself momentarily to look at me as if I had two heads.

“Wait, you saw something?” Again, I nodded as if it were obvious. I turned around to look near the firepit while Sam continued speaking. “I thought I made you uncomfortable during the kiss. Thanks for giving me a heart attack there, (Y/N).” 

Right as I turned around, I was met with an old lady waving her hands in a circular motion behind Sam. I did not have the chance to yell before she thrust her hand forward and bursts of green flew from her palms, slamming into Sam’s back. He fell, face down, onto the dirt unconscious. I looked up to see the old woman had vanished, and I ran over to Sam’s body. 

“Sam, please, you can’t be one of them, too,” I wept as I rolled him over to lay on his back with his head in my lap. “I can’t lose you now that I just found you.”


	2. Do You Trust Me? (Pt2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sam Winchester X Reader)  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Requested: Entry for @thisismysecrethappyplace’s Share The Love Bingo. Square Filled: Sleeping Beauty. Also an entry for @spnquotebingo with the prompt, “The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks.”  
> Warnings:

“Sam, please, you can’t be one of them, too,” I wept as I rolled him over to lay on his back with his head in my lap. “I can’t lose you now that I just found you.”

I reached into his pocket to call Dean, thinking that he would know how to fix this.

“Sammy, I left you less than a day ago. What did you do wrong?” He laughed.

“Actually, it’s (Y/N). Sam got hit by this old hag, and now, he won’t wake up. I don’t know what to do, Dean,” I practically whispered before breaking into a sob towards the end.

“Shit.”

~  
The incident happened almost two weeks ago. Since then, over half of the town had disappeared. Dean came back the next day with Cas and Bobby. He said they would be able to help us solve it quicker since Bobby had encountered something like this before.

We decided that it was an immortal witch and the solution would be to burn her alive. We knew she resided in the lakeside hut. We were waiting in the basement at my parents’ house given that they disappeared about a week ago. I was sitting on a loveseat, looking in some old legends in the town for any witches.

“Find anything yet?” Dean asked as he came to sit next to me with a sandwich in his hand for me.

“I found a coven of witches from the 1700s but they were all hung and burned on August 9th. The only way that she would be a part of this is that she wasn’t killed,” I said while taking the food.

“She could have been a child back then. Did they kill any kids?” Boby pitched in as he sat at the counter of the kitchenette. 

“‘The infant girl, as shown on page 96, was excused from the execution as she did not show any signs of magic or witchcraft.’” I read from the book.

“That was probably her,” He said as he looked over my shoulder to look at the picture of the young girl in the lake house.

“Then, let’s get to burning,” Boby exclaimed as he grabbed Dean’s keys and threw them to Dean. 

Unfortunately, she did not die. She somehow used the flames to her advantage, and she distracted us while she made her escape. She used her powers to shoot the flames in our direction. I ended up with a third-degree burn on my arm. Cas said he would heal it, but I opted for the normal healing process.

“I know it has been weird being included in a supernatural investigation, but how have you been?” Dean said as he came up to me, helping me change the gauze on my arm.

“My parents fell victim to a psychotic witch, and the first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. How do you think I feel?” I turned my head to throw a half-glare at him. 

“You kissed Sam?” He seemed to know the answer but still confused that Sam would make the move on someone he had just met.

“That’s the question you decide to ask? Out of all of the things you could say, you ask if I kissed your brother,” I laughed, but he seemed legitimately serious. “Yes, Dean, we kissed. Are you going to kick me from the investigation now?”

“Far from it, actually,” He gasped as he took off towards the dining area and all but ran to another book in the backpack Bobby brought. He flipped through the pages, briefly skimming the contents, before stopping on a page about three-fourths of the way through. “I think I know how to get Sam and everyone out of their coma.” He walked over to the coffee table, and Bobby and Cas stood around the book. I slowly walked out and sat on the floor by the coffee table. “It’s a long-shot, but what if the witch is like a fairytale thing?”

“What kind of bullshit are you going on about, Dean?” Bobby practically yelled at the stupidity of this new plan.

“Think about it, a witch that cannot burn.” Dean pointed to a page in his dad’s journal. “All of the witches he has seen could be burned.”

“There is this one story that I used to read that had a witch and the only thing that could stop her was true love, but that wouldn’t help us,” I said with a shrug.

“I could be. Listen, all of the people that disappeared were couples. We can assume they kissed and she is summoned. The time you and Sam kiss, she sends him to sleep but not you.”

“So what are you saying?” I could tell where this was going, but I did not like the sound of it. “I am not going to kiss Sam out of a coma. That’s weird and awkward, no thanks.”

“It may be our only option,” Cas said in a monotone voice.   
~  
That is where we are now; sneaking into the lakeside house to get to Sam. I watched her drag his body into the house. I saw her put him into one of the rooms, so I led the three boys into this cabin. 

Upon entering, we were met with dozens of sleeping bodies. I nearly stepped on them as I made my way to the fourth bedroom on the left. The boys decided to stay out on guard while I kissed the sleeping beauty. 

I walked in to see Sam haphazardly laid across the bed, and the witch slept in the chair by the window. I carefully walked towards Sam before turning him to lay on his back rather than his stomach. 

“I’m sorry, Sammy. It’s just as awkward for you as it is for me,” I whispered into his ear, thinking he might be able to hear me. Taking a deep breath, I leaned down to connect our lips. His lips were cold and chapped, unlike the first time where they were warm and smooth. After a few seconds, I felt him kiss back weakly. I jumped away, thinking it was a fragment of my imagination, but his green-blue eyes met mine as soon as I pulled back. “Hi, Sammy.”

“You kissed me to wake me up?” his raspy voice responded, walking up the old hag.

“No, this should not exist!” She shouted as she began to shrink. She continued yelling in agony until she was about the size of an ant before shouting, “True love is not real!” and dying.

“Maybe it is,” Sam said as he grabbed my hand, and I pulled him into the hallway where the dozens of bodies had been laying. However, they were no longer laying but walking, confused, out the doors. Dean, Cas, and Bobby led some of the people who had been in the coma out where they called an ambulance to transport them.

“Did you trust me to wake you up, Sam?”

“Of course I did,” he whispered as he cornered me between the wall and his body.

“What now?”

“I hope you would go on the road with us, maybe be my girlfriend?” I laughed before reaching up to place my hands on his cheeks and pulling him closer.

“I think I’d say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
